Sebastian Gets Taken Care of
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: FaexSebastian The unthinkable has happened and Sebastian is sick for the first time in..well ever. So Fae goes ahead and takes care of him out of his own will. Will Sebastian even take the day off to let her? Enjoy :)


Sebastian coughed and sneezed, it was an odd sight seeing him sick but this time he was really sick laying in bed. Everyone's really worried about him especially Fae, no one even thought about him getting sick because he never gets sick. Tanaka shoos them out so that poor Sebastian can get some rest.

"Let him sleep. He needs it to build up his strength." says Tanaka

"Everyone, I will take care of Sebastian. No arguments. I want everyone to go back to business. Sebastian won't stay in bed and rest if there is work to do." says Fae

"Are you sure, Lady Fae?" asks Finny

"Yeah?" says Bard

"You'll get sick too." says Meyrin

"I'm positive." says Fae

They nod and run off to do as their told and Fae comes in and touches his forehead for barely a second, it's too hot for her to touch at all. She looks at him sadly and kisses his forehead, he wakes a little.

"Fae?" says Sebastian, horse "You shouldn't-

"Shh shh. Save your voice, let me take care of you." says Fae

"You'll get sick." says Sebastian

Though he wouldn't mind it, he admits to himself, but he cares about her.

"Don't worry about me, baby. You just rest." says Fae

He can't argue and lays back down on the bed, Fae fixes his blankets and runs a bath for him. It'll help him get cleaned up, even if he argues he showers, he shouldn't be standing in this condition. Fae comes back and helps him into the bath and kisses his forehead.

"I will be back, take as long as you need." says Fae

She heads down and helps Bard out in the kitchen making soup and Sebastian's favorite tea. She's new to taking care of a boyfriend but in this case little things like this she can do, she sends Meyrin up to change his sheets and warm them up. She heads up to do so while they cook, when they are done Fae carries up the food on a tray and thanks Meyrin.

"Any time, Lady Fae." says Meyrin

She curtsies and leaves, Fae lays the tray on the nightstand and goes to see how Sebastian's doing. He's just getting out of the bath and getting redressed when she comes in. She helps him into bed, he has trouble standing as he is getting dizzy and his head is throbbing. She tucks him into bed as tight as she can, and gives him some medicine.

"Eat your soup, I will be back later I have work to do." says Fae

"I should work myself." says Sebastian

He tries to get up but Fae tucks him back into bed.

"In your condition? I think not. Stay in bed." says Fae

"But-" starts Sebastian

"No buts." says Fae

"What kind of butler would I be if I just lay in bed all day, Fae?" asks Sebastian

"A sick one as you are. Sleep tight, I love you." says Fae

He sighs and lays back into bed and coughs again.

"I love you too." says Sebastian

She smiles and leaves she does some paperwork for the queen, before coming in to check on him, he was fast asleep, she smiles and fixes his blankets, she goes downstairs grabs a washcloth, after getting it wet she places it on his forehead. She notices that he's not sweating as much as he should be, even though he's a demon he should be more than that. She closes the door and strips off her dress and climbs in bed holding him close sharing her body heat with his, he wraps an arm around her automatically. She listens to his heartbeat she wakes up when it's too hot for her to stand it, she sees that he's sweating out his fever. She climbs out of bed and tucks him back in. She feels his forehead, his fever is just starting to break, she looks at him sleeping so peacefully. She smiles, she then gets redressed and carries the wash cloth and the tray downstairs, she makes more soup for later and bard makes her some lunch.

"Thank you, Baldroy." says Fae

"Anytime, Lady Fae. How is Sebastian?" asks Baldroy

"His fever is just now breaking he'll need to take more medicine soon as it's been awhile since he took it last time." says Fae

"You gave it to him four hours ago, right?" asks Baldroy

"Yes" says Fae

"Then yeah it's time for his medicine soon." says Baldroy

She nods and finishes her lunch before climbing back up with more to drink and eat. She climbs up the stairs and puts a fresh washcloth on his head. She gently nudges him, his eyes open a little bit.

"Sebastian, you should eat something and get something to drink." says Fae

He nods and sits up slowly with Fae's help, she gives him his medicine and lets him eat and drink.

"Why are you covered in sweat?" asks Sebastian

"Uh..I climbed in bed with you and tried to help you sweat your fever out." replies Fae

She blushes and he smiles he kisses her forehead.

"Thank you." says Sebastian

She smiles relaxing glad he isn't mad at her.

"Anytime. Rest up okay? I'm right here." say Fae

He nods and lays back down letting his girl take care of him. He feels very awkward about the whole thing but glad to have her by his side. If he had to choose someone to take care of him, it would be her. She holds his hand and takes care of him all night, barely leaving his side the whole time. She falls asleep in his arms trying to get him to sweat out the rest of the fever. Sebastian is sick for two days and on the third day he wakes up to find his love fast asleep in his arms. He smiles and kisses her forehead, she smiles in her sleep and his heart skips a beat.

"Thank you love for caring for me. I love you." says Sebastian

He lays down cuddling her and falls back asleep.

The End.


End file.
